Screams In The Wind
by SoLonleyInsideSoBusyOutThere
Summary: There is a shadow figure following Harry and Hermione everywhere... but it's not who you expect it to be!


Author's note: once again people, my name is actually SoLonleyInsideSoBusyOutThere!!  
  
Disclaimer: Not even in my dreams!  
  
Screams In the Wind  
  
"Hey Hermie!!!!" Harry said as he met up with her in  
  
the common room after lunch. Hermione looked at  
  
him and smiled.  
  
"Hey Harry," she said. Then Ron came downstairs.  
  
He opened his mouth to say something, when Harry  
  
interrupted him and said," Yo Ron what's  
  
happening?" He opened his mouth again when Harry  
  
said," Never mind I don't really care," and started to  
  
snog Hermione. Ron was about to say something  
  
again but he couldn't speak over the loud moaning.  
  
He was about to say something again but...  
  
SLISBOT(me)- You want to know why you can't talk?  
  
Because it's funny. No one really cares much for you  
  
anyway. He was about to open his mouth and  
  
protest when...  
  
Hermione: You know she's right. WE are the main  
  
characters in this fanfic. Not you.  
  
Ron got mad and stormed off.  
  
SLISBOT: On with the fic!  
  
Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and lead her down  
  
the stairs, but he tripped in the process and went  
  
rolling down the stairs instead.  
  
"I'm ok!!" he said and then got up. Hermione just  
  
stood there laughing. Hermione saw a shadow-  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Harry yelled.*Author grins wickedly*  
  
SLISBOT: Shadow.  
  
Harry: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
SLISBOT: Shadow shadow shadow shadow shadow  
  
shadow shadow-  
  
Harry: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
*runs away*  
  
SLISBOT: Hey wait!!!!!! You need to come finish  
  
this fic!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just one moment please. We are having some...  
  
er... technical difficulties.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry: Why do I have to be the one afraid of  
  
shadows????  
  
SLISBOT: Shutup. Because I said so. * notices  
  
readers* * smiles sweetly* On with the fic!!!  
  
Harry leads Hermione down by a tree by the lake.  
  
But Harry trips and falls headfirst into the lake-  
  
Harry: Wait. What if I don't want to fall in the lake?  
  
It's cold and wet. I'll come out looking like a deflated  
  
birthday cake.  
  
SLISBOT: Exactly. Harry: *mutters under his breath about the terrible  
  
author*  
  
SLISBOT: I heard that!!!!!!!!!! *kicks Harry hard in  
  
the butt and he goes falling into the lake.*  
  
SLISBOT: Now, where was I? Oh, yea...  
  
Harry tripped and went falling headfirst into the lake.  
  
Hermione just laughed again. He got out and said,"  
  
I'm ok!!!" Hermione noticed another shadow-  
  
Harry: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *author  
  
comes up and kicks him in the shins* *smiles again*  
  
Continue!!!!  
  
Hermione noticed another shadow...  
  
*long scilence*  
  
Hermione: Ahh...  
  
SLISBOT: Oh, woops.  
  
Harry: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Hermione comes over and plugs up his ears*  
  
Hermione noticed another shadow figure across the  
  
lake. *Hermione unplugs his ears* Then they do  
  
what else? Snog.  
  
The next day Harry got up and said," Ron, what class  
  
do we have first?" Ron was about to answer when  
  
Harry said," Oh, great we have potions, just what I  
  
need in the morning," Ron just glared evily at the  
  
author.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way down to  
  
the dungeons. When they entered Snape wasn't  
  
there. They sat down, and a few minutes later he  
  
burst through the door with a big grin on his face.  
  
"I suppose you ever so stupid students would like to  
  
know why I'm smiling ever so stupidly in front of you  
  
ever so stupidly today," he said. Everyone nodded.  
  
"Well last night I ever so stupidly mistook my  
  
Firewhiskey for an ever so stupid cheerfulness  
  
potion," Everyone gasped.  
  
"Today you will all be ever so stupidly making the  
  
potion that I ever so stupidly drank last ever so  
  
stupid night," He flicked his wand. A pair of pink  
  
thongs appeared out of know where.  
  
"How ever so stupid of me," he said.  
  
He waved his wand again and the thongs  
  
disappeared and the instructions appeared on the  
  
board.  
  
"Aren't you going to help us, professor?" Malfoy  
  
asked.  
  
"No, I'm just going to ever so stupidly sit up here  
  
ever so stupidly and ever so stupidly smile at you  
  
all," he answered. They all worked on their potions and by then end of  
  
the class, everyone was laughing at Snape. He had  
  
turned on a Britney Spears song and he was singing  
  
for them. Ever so stupidly.  
  
The day passed uneventfully. Later that night  
  
Hermione was looking out the window on to the  
  
grounds when she saw another shadow-  
  
Harry:  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SLISBOT: Will you just shut the f-  
  
Hermione: This fic is rated G!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SLISBOT: Oh well he's so f-  
  
Hermione: G! G! G! G!  
  
SLISBOT: Oh fine. Just stop ruining my story!!!!!  
  
Hermione looks onto the grounds and sees...*looks  
  
cautiously around for Harry* a shadow-  
  
Harry*pops out of nowhere*:  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SLISBOT*screams with rage and chases Harry  
  
around with an axe*: Die Potter!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry*runs away*:  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Meanwhile... Hermione looks onto the grounds from a  
  
window and sees a shadow figure!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Author is still chasing Harry around*  
  
Hermione: Ummm... we need to get this fic done...  
  
*author stops chasing Harry around* Oh... right...  
  
"Harry, come on, we are going to go find out who  
  
that shadow-"  
  
Harry: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Figure is," Hermione finished.  
  
They grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak and snuck out  
  
onto the grounds.  
  
Hermione saw the shadow-  
  
Harry:  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SLISBOT: YOU F-  
  
Hermione: G! G! G! G! G! G!  
  
SLISBOT: HARRY POTTER YOU ARE A F-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please wait patiently while the author commits scenes that are not for women or men that are pregnant, squeamish, or crazy. (If you are crazy you might get ideas) Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SLISBOT: Whew. Glad I got that off my chest.  
  
Back to the story!  
  
Hermione saw the figure move towards Harry, who  
  
was on the ground twitching. They pushed back their  
  
hood and the person was none other than...  
  
BARNEY!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!  
  
Harry, Hermione, SLISBOT:  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Harry: OMG!!!!!!!! It's Barney!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DIE!!!!!!!!  
  
Hermione and SLISBOT: I hate you, you hate me,  
  
let's get together and kill Barney, with a great big  
  
BANG! And Barney's on the floor, no more purple  
  
Dinosaur!!!!! *watching as Harry pulls off Barney's  
  
head... it was a mask!!!!!!!*  
  
SLISBOT: OMG!!!!!!!!!!! It's Michael Jordan!!!!!!!!  
  
The hell????  
  
Hermione: OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, this is just too weird.  
  
I'm leaving. Bye!  
  
Harry: Me too. See ya!  
  
SLISBOT: Yup... I'm gone...  
  
Michael Jordan: Hey! Wait! Your Harry Potter and  
  
Hermione Granger!!!! Can I have your autographs???  
  
So Harry and Hermione stayed there signing  
  
autographs for the rest of their lives because Michael  
  
Jordan had some many friends. THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SEE THIS BUTTON???? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
